


Starlight

by keepcalmanddonotblink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Stars, dcminibang, everything is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepcalmanddonotblink/pseuds/keepcalmanddonotblink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean steps outside into the night and adjusts his scarf, still hearing the muffled sounds of the others inside. It is a cold winter night, a perfect Christmas, glistening snow lying on every surface. He can easily make out the fresh prints in the snow, but even without them he knows where he will find Cas. Slowly he makes his way to the back of the house and he smiles as he sees Cas sitting there on one of the swings, looking up into the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [今夜，星光闪耀](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599116) by [echosapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echosapple/pseuds/echosapple)



> Art by the abnosome [Mallaydraws!](http://mallaydraws.tumblr.com/post/135236357802/dcmb-stars-keepcalmanddonotblink-wrote-a-really)  
> I love it and it is beautiful.
> 
> This is a work for the #dcminibang on tumblr.  
> Prompt for Dec,16th: Stars

  


  
Dean steps outside into the night and adjusts his scarf, still hearing the muffled sounds of the others inside. It is a cold winter night, a perfect Christmas, glistening snow lying on every surface. He can easily make out the fresh prints in the snow, but even without them he knows where he will find Cas. Slowly he makes his way to the back of the house and he smiles as he sees Cas sitting there on one of the swings, looking up into the sky.

“Hey,” is all he says before he takes the swing right next to Cas and Cas looks over to him, with this intense look that Dean never can get used to. “Hey,” Cas answers, his voice soft, a smile on his lips: “Did you finally figure out that I sneaked out?” Dean huffs as he shakes his head: “I noticed right away, but I thought I’d give you a few minutes.” “Dean Winchester, the thoughtful gentleman,” Cas teases him as he turns his head back to the sky: “I am sure you just avoided me so I won't lecture you all about the stars and their constellations again.” “Ah, it’s such a new and unexpected topic”, Dean teases back. To tell the truth, he could listen to Cas all the time, no matter how often he tells him the names of the stars in the sky above them. Dean will always listen as if he’s hearing it for the first time. 

“I was just thinking...,” Cas starts, still staring into the sky and Dean follows his lead. It is a clear night and the stars are bright. It is beautiful. “Yeah?”, Dean asks, remembering Cas’ obsession with stars when they were younger. In moments like this he understands it. “I was just thinking that it was a night like this,” Cas says and there is warmth in his voice, so much warmth that Dean wants to bury himself in it. He finishes the sentence for Cas, because he knows exactly what he wants to say: “... it was a night like this when we kissed for the first time.” 

As if this was the cue, they both turn their heads and look at each other. Cas’ hand finds Dean's and they smile while they both seem to be lost in the memory of a starry night, a shooting star that granted them a wish and a first soft kiss in the darkness of the night.  
“You were cute,” Dean finally says and he can see Cas rolling his eyes: “ _Cute_ is not the word I would use for past-you, Mister 'I-want-to-be-a-punk'.” “Hey, it was a very serious phase!”, Dean protests laughing. They have known each other for as long as Dean can remember, they have been through so much together, Cas has seen him at his worst and best, has seen everything and still he is here, by his side. Sometimes Dean can't believe how lucky he is.  
“I loved your green spiky hair,” Cas says and grins widely. “Oh, shut up. Or should I remind you of your 'No one understands me so I want to be an Emo' thing you had going?”, Dean retorts. “You understood me, though,” Cas states and takes the wind out of Dean's sails. How Cas can always do this to him, Dean will probably never know. 

“Gosh, I love you,” Dean says instead and Cas huffs as Dean leans forward with his swing and kisses him just like they did all those years ago. Kissing Cas never gets old. Tonight he tastes like gingerbread.  
“I am so glad I can do this whenever I want,” Dean says when they part again. “Me too,” Cas answers and this time he is the one who leans in to reach for Dean. They take all the time in the world to explore, to kiss and to draw the sweetest noises out of each other.  
They have to force themselves to stop before this goes any further, there are still people in their home - family, friends.  
“I love you, too,” Cas finally whispers in Dean's ear, before he leans back with this fond smile Dean adores. 

“Cas?”, Dean asks, lost in those eyes, head over heels into this man, this gorgeous kind and funny man. Dean wants to be by his side forever. He knows it. So why should he wait any longer? The box in his jacket has been there for far too long already while Dean was waiting for the right moment to ask. But every time Dean thought _'This is it, this is the moment'_ it was gone before he could find the courage to do it.

“Yes, Dean?”, Cas answers and he watches as Dean opens his jacket to get to the inner pocket of his jacket. The box is black and simple, so are Dean's words. “Let's get married,” Dean says while he opens the box and Cas’ eyes grow wide. Two rings, simple, pure, just like their love.  
“You are insane...,” is the first thing Cas gets out and that is not exactly the answer Dean expected but he can see the joy that is radiating from Cas. “Of course I want that!”, Cas goes on and Dean lets out a breath he was not aware that he was holding. Before he can do anything more, Cas is all over him, kissing him senseless. Not that Dean minds. 

“Guys, it is time for presents!,” Charlie shouts from the window and Cas lets go of Dean with a sigh: “Can't we just throw them out?” Dean laughs, his boyfriend... no, his _fiancé_ is adorable: “May I remind you that this was your idea in the first place? Bringing the gang together?” “Well, that was before you proposed to me on a very beautiful night with very beautiful stars and a very beautiful ring...,” Cas complains half-heartedly and Dean can't wipe the big smile off his face. This is the man he chose to love.  
“Well, technically you still have no ring,” Dean teases and Cas laughs. It is incredible how much Dean loves this noise. Cas gets rid of his glove and holds his hand out: “I am waiting.” Dean just shakes his head: “You are so romantic.” Dean takes the ring and puts it on Cas’ ring finger. If his fingers are shaking doing so, he can always say it is from the cold. “What is with you?”, Cas asks when he looks at the ring on his hand. A promise of a future together. Dean gives Cas the box and takes off his glove. “Make me happy, Cas,” he says as he holds out his hand and Cas puts the ring on his finger too. “ _You_ make me happy, Cas,” Dean elaborates. “You make me happy too, Dean,” Cas answers and they kiss again.

“Come on! They are kissing _again_!”, he can hear Sam shouting, obviously inpatient and eager to open his presents and Dean lets go of Cas again. It seems he has to do that a lot today. “You know what, maybe we _should_ throw them out,” Dean says a little annoyed. “As if you would! You hardly see Sam and Jess lately. With the baby and all...,” Cas says smiling. “Damn, you know me too well... so, what do you say? Let's join the gang? After all, there is still a present waiting for you,” Dean says as he stands up and offers Cas his hand. “I got the best present already,” Cas says as he takes Dean's hand. “Me too, Cas. Me too,” Dean answers and they walk back into the warmth of the house together.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a [chinese translation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6599116) now! Wow!


End file.
